


being in love with you seems like a bad idea (but it isn't)

by 13KeithXPidge13



Series: EdBarto/ZetaFlash Week 2019 [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard Romance, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, sorta??, this is probably the cutest thing i've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: Prompt: Alternate Universe"Oh my god...""What?""Cass....look at him!""Who-oh. Hey Ed!""What!? No! Don't call him over here!"





	being in love with you seems like a bad idea (but it isn't)

**Author's Note:**

> totally did not base this off of Helpless from Hamilton :DDDDD

Bart sighed, swirling his glass of wine in his hands. "This is so boring, Cassie. Can't we just go home?"

Cassie Sandsmark, third Princess of the Amazon's and Bart's best friend, shook her head, smiling. "No! Remember we have all week to hang out with one another, and today is the day you get out of the castle and look for someone to marry! I'm helping you."

Bart groaned, setting his now, empty glass of wine on the table behind them, rolling his eyes at all the couples dancing in their fancy gowns. "I don't _want_ to marry someone yet, though, Cass! It's just what my mother and _father_ want, and even _they_ said to wait a few more years!"

Cassie chuckled at his suffering. "Oh, come on! It wouldn't hurt to at least go out on a date with someone! Besides, you are the first born so you're first in line for the throne."

"Not right now, though." Bart mumbled. "I'm still too young, Wally would take it before me."

"Yeah," Cassie retorted. "But, when you turn seventeen in three months, he won't be able to take the throne unless you die, which, isn't _happening_ anytime soon."

Bart huffed, crossing his arms.

Cassie sighed then after a few moments. "Look, at least go dance with someone. I can think of a whole list of girls in this room who would _love_ to dance with you! And I _know_-"

Bart sighed once more, blocking out her rambling and began to look around the room. He slowly trailed along the walls of people talking, sharing food, and dancing with one another. He continued to gaze until his eyes caught sight of a soldier along the wall, guarding the entrance. Bart's eyes widened. He had tan skin, dressed in a tux with a sword on his belt. He had pretty brown eyes and curly black hair. _Holy shit_.

"Oh my god..." Bart whispered, not even realizing he had said it out loud. Cassie blinked and stopped mid ramble and looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

Bart, still wide eyed, pointed over at the door. Cassie looked. "Cass...._look_ at him!"

"Who-oh. Hey Ed!" She shouted, recognizing the guard as one of her friend's friend. Bart yelped and whirled around to glare at her, face completely red.

"What!? No! Don't call him over here!"

Too late.

The guard, Ed, it seemed, looked over at them, smiling when he recognized Cassie. He turned to the other guard beside him and smiled, saying something Bart didn't catch before he began to walk over.

_Oh my god, oh my god, Bart don't look at his muscles, don't-GOD DAMN IT!_

"Hello Princess Cassie." He greeted, nodding at her and Bart swore he _swooned_ at the accent in his voice. Cassie giggled, bring her glass to her lips.

"Oh, please, Eduardo," She began, waving her hand in the air. "I'm you're friend, not your princess. Please, just Cassie for tonight, yes?"

Eduardo nodded and smiled, shaking her hand before he noticed Bart. His eyes widened for a moment before he bowed. "You're highness." Bart almost fainted right there.

"Oh-ugh," _Damn it, come on get your royalty face on Bartholomew!_ "H-hello. Um, I don't think I've ever seen you before. Are-are you new?"

Eduardo chuckled (then Bart died) and raised his head. "I _am_. I was sent here to help out my father. He works down here as a inventor for King Barry Allen. You are the first born, correct?"

Bart nodded, inhaling slowly as he tried to calm his racing heart. "Ye-yes. I am."

Eduardo smiled and nodded back. "Well, it was lovely to meet you and see you again Cassie, but I think I have to get back to my post. Another guard will be here shortly but I don't want to get in trouble for slacking off."

As soon as he was about to leave, Cassie yelped. "Wait!" Eduardo stopped and turned around, blinking. Cassie giggled nervously for a moment before she gestured to Bart. "Bart wants to ask you something, don't you, Bart?"

Bart turned to look at her, eyes screaming _I'm gonna kill you later_ before he turned back and fumbled with his fingers. "I-ugh, n-no. It's alright, you can go back and-"

Cassie pinched his arm.

"Ow!"

Eduardo blinked, looking confused and Bart just wished the floor would swallow him up.

Cassie groaned and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Ask him to dance with you! Trust me, Eduardo is super nice, he'll totally say yes." Bart swallowed thickly before he sighed and looked up at him, smiling nervously.

"Do you-uh, do you wanna dance?"

Eduardo's lips parted for a moment before he smiled, holding out his hand. "Of course, if your highness wishes for it then it shall be so." Bart's heart began to race again before he cautiously took the older teen's hand, shaking just a bit. Eduardo smiled again and gently led him to the dance floor, and, almost conveniently, a slow song began to play.

Bart took one last look at Cassie who was smiling a chesire smile with both her thumbs up. "Good luck!" She whisper-shouted.

Bart was about to turn back, not even noticed they stopped, before he ran right into Eduardo's chest and squeaked. "Oh!" Ed yelped. "Apologies you're highness."

"No, no." Bart stuttered, face red. "My fault. Sorry." _Damnitdamnitdamnitdamnit-_

Eduardo chuckled before he slowly placed one of his hands right on his waist, the other holding his hand. Bart forgot how to breathe for a moment before he swallowed again and placed his hand on Ed's shoulder. Then, another song began and they began to sway slowly.

"So, your highness," Eduardo began, smirking. "Is this your first time?"

Bart's face erupted in red. "I-I-"

"_Dancing_." Ed reassured. "Is this you're first time _dancing_?"

Bart groaned internally. "O-oh. Well, no, but, ugh, I'm sorry." He said, head bowing a bit. "I'm awkward."

Eduardo chuckled again and shook his head. "No, no, your highness, you are perfect." He said, resting a finger on his chin so he could pull his head upward. Bart blushed. "You are beautiful." The older teen said after a moment of silence.

Bart didn't know how to respond, so he didn't.

They continued to dance until suddenly, the song ended.

Eduardo released him and Bart gasped as he almost fell until Ed caught him. "Are you alright?" He asked, concerned and Bart nodded, chuckling nervously once more as he scratched the back of his head.

"Y-yes! I am fine. I, uh-" He turned around to find Cassie glaring at him, mouthing, _if you come back here without asking him out we are no longer friends._ Bart groaned again before he turned around, puffing out his chest. "Would you-um, would you be willing to come back to the castle and have dinner with me?"

Eduardo's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he grasped Bart's hand, making him in inhale sharply before Ed brought it up to his lips, kissing it gently. Bart screamed internally, face exploding in red. "Of course your highness." He replied, smiling. "It would be my honor."

"Gr-great!" Bart squeaked, resting his arm back at his side as Eduardo released it. "Um, my carriage will be here soon. Do you-do you wanna talk...some more?"

Eduardo smiled and nodded, taking his hand once more as they walked back to the wall.

Behind Bart, he heard Cassie squealing rather _loudly_.


End file.
